Clubbing
by XxClearNoizxX
Summary: Blake has had a day everything bad that could happen did when Yang finds this out she suggests they go clubbing to forget about their worries. Blake doesn't like the idea but who knows who you'll meet when you go clubbing. A real life AU one shot.


"Come on Blake it will be fun!"

Yang said as they walked down the street. "How does going to a place where people are not only loud but intoxicated sound like fun?"

"Ughhh. You would be too drunk to notice all that!" Blake sighed. Yang as usual was being her eccentric self and that caused people to look at her. Not that Yang minded nor did Blake but Blake was building up to a slight headache so she was starting to mind. "I'm just saying you need some fun especially after today." Yang was right about that her boss had drove her crazy today, she spilled coffee on her a favorite blouse and to top it all fucking off her boss made her fire an employee she was friends with.

She had told Yang all this as they walked to the subway to take the number six subway home. It was half way through the walk Yang declared they go drink there worries away. Which the more Yang explained the more better it sounded. They soon stood on the subway platform and waited for the train to arrive. "You know a bar or club doesn't sound half bad." Blake said Yang flung her arm around Blake. "I knew you would come around." She threw a wink in Blake's direction. "So go home and change and I'll come pick you up in let's say..." Yang looked down at her watch."...twenty minutes." Blake looked down at her work attire. Still wearing her stained blouse and her simple dark navy pencil skirt. "Sure." She said shaking her head.

Blake sat on her couch reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. Knowing who it was she placed a book mark in it and grabbed her clutch she walked to the door her heals clicking on the wooden floor. "Are you reaadddyyy to get turnt!" Yang said pumping a fist in the air. "Wait, is that what your wearing?" Her suddenly happy expression turn into a questionable one. "Yes." Blake stated. She wore a simple purple dress with a slit on one side while Yang wore an low cut crop top and tight black pencil skirt with black heals.

"What?" Yang asked. "Their could be people in the modeling industry partying there and they could recruit me!" Yang said explaing her outfit. She was an aspiring model. It was Yang's dream to make most of her pay check off of it. As of right now most of her rent money came from waiting tables. She did a few random freelance modeling jobs for brands she never heard of but that still wasn't the dream she wanted to achieve."Plus I look hot now let's go!" She grabbed Blake's arm and then dragged her out of the apartment.

Blake immediately regretted her decision,first if anything she would get a headache from the blasting music and not from drinking too much booze. The way lights moved caused her to blink every second and her martini tasted flat. To sum it all up she wasn't having the best time. Yang on the other hand...

"Come on Blake you should dance with me!" Yang said with a cheery smile. Blake sighed. "I think I rather go home." "What?!" Yang said almost falling off the red stool she sat on. "You didn't even finish drinking your first drink."  
"While you are on your third-"  
"It's about to be forth, I have my uncle's liquor resistance remember." Yang explained.  
"All the more reason I should take you when I leave." Blake said starting to get up. "At least dance or be my wing girl for that cute bar tender over there." Yang said nudging her head in the direction of the gray haired guy making the drinks. "I'll dance." Blake decided.

"Okay!" Yang threw her arms around her giving her a tight hug. "I'll be trying to hit it off with that bar tender, have fun on the dance floor." Before Blake could get a word out Yang was gone. She sighed again and took note of how much she was doing so that night. Blake finished her drink and headed to the dance floor. She really had no intention of dancing instead she was just going to stand off on one of the walls and watch everyone.

She tried pushing through the crowd of people. Yelling excuse me at the top of her lungs. Blake ended up getting sandwiched between two drunk guys trying to grind on her. The smell of alcohol and there heavy cheap colone made her woozy. She felt her legs giving way. "Yang I'm going to kill you when we leave." She said to herself. Blake was finally able to pull herself away from the two greasy men. Still light headed she stumbled out of the crowd bumping into someone. "Sorry." She apologized looking up at a blonde haired man. "It's alright, you okay...?" He asked.

While Yang was on her own little adventure. She weaved through the group of people to the second bar. Their were a few empty stools and she slipped into one. "May I please has a apple martini." She asked the bartender. "Sure." He responded. Yang watched his gray eyes as he made the drink they were pretty cute. He movement was fast and fluid as he pored and shook. Yang didn't take her eyes off him.

"So. How long have you been working here?" She asked him. "A few months." He answered dryly pouring the drunk into the glass. From the tone in his voice Yang could tell this was going to be a hard one to crack. She leaned over the table making sure her cleavage was in his view. "What's your name?" Yangs asked taking a sip of her drink.  
"Sorry. Your not my type." He blankly said. "Oh and what is your type?" She asked resting her hand on her face.  
"Not sleazy." He answered back coldly. Yang mouth dropped she may have been a flirt and used her boobs from time to time yet she was far from sleazy.

"Your excused." She spat as she took another sip of her drink. "Did I offend you blondie?" He asked with a smirk. "Look here! I may enjoy flirting but I have class I work two god damn jobs and both require a lot of class I'll let you know!" Yang shouted back with fire in her eyes. The hot bartender stilling wearing his smirk leaned on the wall "Oh. Really?" He said. "And what are they."  
"I'm a waitress and I model, although the modeling is more of a side thing." Yang explained. "Hmm. That is kind of impressive." He said nonchalantly "Oh, I'm impressive now." She noted a smile spreading across her face slowly. This caused him to smile back she took another swig of her drink.

"Cute smile." Yang blurted out of no where guess the alcohol was starting to get to her. "You think I'm cute?" He said hearing wrong obviously. "Well...I didn't really-"  
"Mercury stop flirting and make some damn alcohol were getting swarmed out here do I have to tell Cinder and get you fired." The green haired girl scolded him he just rolled his eyes. Yang sighed a breath of relief his co-worker just saved her from total embarrassment.  
"So your names Mercury, huh." She tried to strike up up a convo again. He said smirked at her again. "Yah." He said. "Merc!" The growl came from the other end of the bar. "You going to be here when I get back blondie?" He winked at her.  
"Yes and it's Yang by the way." She said with a simple smile as she watched him go.

"I am." Black said trying to move but her legs gave way again. "I thought I was..." She said. "Come on let's get some air." He said. Blake was hesitant of course, she may had been light headed but she wasn't light headed enough to leave a club with someone she just met. "I'm fine." She said straightening herself up. "So what's your name?" She asked the blonde boy. "Oh. The names Sun." He said. "And you...?" Sun raised a eyebrow as he stretched out the u . "Blake." She answered with a chuckle the two stood awkwardly in silence for a while thinking of what to say next. "So you come her often, okay that was dumb I'm sorry for that." Blake laughed at Sun's pick up line it was probably the most cheesiest she has heard in a while. "I give you an A for trying at best." She said to Sun. "Hey at least I'm getting to you some what." Indeed he was, Blake felt her heart flutter a little as he smiled she hadn't felt this way in a while.

"Care for a drink?" Was the next thing Sun said and Blake happly agreed. The rest of the night was wonderful for her and Sun got to know each other more. She learned that Sun was here actually visiting some friends from a college he used to go to. "I'm going to be moving here in the fall my friends brought me here as a way to celebrate my annocenment." He explained. "Your friends left you alone too." Blake said with a slight bitter tone remembering how Yang had left her. "Kind of. Yours?" Sun asked. "She did." Blake said sipping on her martini.

The conversation between the two lasted late into the night it wasn't until Blake dropped her phone she noticed what time it was. "Oh. Wow it's three am I better go I have work in the morning." She said to Sun and put money on the table for the bartender. "Can I give you my phone number? You know so when I move here maybe we can hang out like this...again." A small smile crossed Blake's lips. "Sure." She answered. Her and Sun traded phone numbers and she waked off to find Yang. It was surprised that she was at the other bar in the club completely drunk with her head down on the table asleep. Blake pulled Yang, shook Yang and with grate regret in her heart pulled Yang out of the club.

* * *

"Where am I?" Yang asked with a groggy tone, the room spun for a slight second and her eyes adjusted.

"My apartment." Blake said slightly annoyed. "Please not so loud..." Yang said trowing her head back onto the pillow on the couch. "I can't believe you suggested we go to a club and then you just left me and then I had to carry literally CARRY your dunk ass back home." Blake scolded Yang. Yang could care less about the scolding espically with the headache she was having. Yang searched through her bag for her emergancy aspirin she had for monthly pains and mornings like these.

She came across a napkin with a number that read, Call me when your sorber so we can hang out- Mercury. She squealed in her head and then continued searching "Damn it." She said. "What?" Blake asked "I spent all my money for lunch this month on drinks so I could contiune flirting with the hot bartender." Yang whined. "But guess who got his number and is about to go on a date this girl!" Yang waved her hands in the air but stopped as she saw Blake's expression, her mouth twisted into a scowl. "I'm sorry i left you in the club it won;t happen again I promise." Yang got up and hugged Blake who sighed. "It wasn't all that bad..." She said thinking about Sun while blushing. Yang took note of the blush. "Tell me everything!" Yang said as she sat down Blake fallowed. She started to tell Yang everything despite the fact that she was supposed to be at work by now.

* * *

Fun fact: This was originally supposed to be a YangxMercury One shot but some how it turned out to be more then one ship oh well. But anyway I love YangxMercury and had to write something for them and BlackSun being included is just the sprinkle on the Ice Cream. Hope you were able to fallow along I do admit this one shot was a little bouncy. Any way comment what yah liked what yah didn't and subcribe for more shippy one shots. And with that ClearNoiz is out!


End file.
